Of Another World
by Luna von Rae
Summary: She may be the only one to ever truly understand Loki; after all, growing up together, they were closer than anyone, both outcasts on Asgard. Even more so as they matured into adults. But as we all know, good things come to an end. He fell. Into chaos, envy…madness. She must save him, for how could she ever watch the one she loves…fall? Loki/OC
1. Curiosity

Iergon, a tall and slender Asgardian man, crashed through the brush of the forest, breathing hard. He pushed his legs to continue, even though there was no way the Dark Elves had followed him here. Sweat dripped off his face, his arms locked tightly around the bundle in his arms. The soft, green blankets were now spotted with mud and filth from the forest. Iergon wheezed loudly as his legs began to wobble before he finally stopped. He paused for a moment before collapsing backwards against a tree.

The man breathed out, pained, as blood continued to leak from his injured side. His body was already covered in blood, both fresh and dried. Finally, after holding it in for days, Iergon began to sob, crying his broken heart out and clutching the bundle to his chest.

"Scyeth..." Iergon sobbed. "Why d-did they t-t-take you?!...my wife..." His body racked with cries again. After hours of sitting in the forest weeping, the wounds soon got the better of the Asgardian, and he fell unconscious.

Not long after, the small bundle in Iergon's arms began to squirm, and then a tiny wail broke the silence of the woods. This brought the attention of another person in the forest.

Loki, a tiny pale prince of Asgard, was playing hide and seek with his brother Thor, when he heard the tiniest of cries. The little boy, no more than 5 (Asgardian) years of age, curiously followed the sound to find a sleeping man, gravely wounded in his torso. Loki's green eyes widened in shock and his pale hands began to shake.

"Thor!" his little voice called out. "Thor!" He ran closer to the man, seeing the wad of pale green in his arms; the source of the crying. Peaking into the blankets, he gasped as he came face to face with a beautiful little baby, who had little tears running down her face as she cried. She had fair, smooth skin and big grey eyes, along with a thick tuff of bright white hair on her head. Loki stared in awe at the tiny child for a moment before he spun his head around again.

_"__Thor!" _he screamed again, louder this time in panic. This made the baby wail louder as well. "No, no, no...shhh..." He took the baby form the unconscious man's arms with his skinny ones, cradling her against his chest and gently rocking her.

"Loki, your dreadful at this game!" exclaimed Thor, laughing as he approached his brother. His blonde hair was wild and his face was flushed from running. The small boy froze as he saw Loki, sitting on his knees beside a bleeding man with a whimpering babe in his arms. Loki looked at his big brother, panicked.

"Quick! Get Mother and Father!" he told Thor, who immediately ran off. Loki looked back as the little girl, who had stopped crying and was staring at him with curious eyes. She reached her tiny hands at him, placing one on his chin and the other lightly grabbing at his raven black hair. Loki smiled at her as she gave a tiny gurgling sound. Loki continued to rock the child, then started to softly sing the song Frigga sang to him and Thor at night.

_Hush now, my child, and have no fear  
You must no longer weep.  
Disir and Alfar stand by you  
Ever their watch to keep.  
May dreams of green and peaceful lands  
Be with you while you sleep._

The baby gave a yawn, her big eyes starting to drift closed. This pleased Loki, and he continued to sing smoothly.

_Now is the hour when all must go  
Each to his own bed.  
Rest now, my child, the whole night through;  
lay down your sleepy head.  
Soon morning light the dawn will bring  
Sunna her path to tread._

By the time he had finished, the girl had drifted to sleep, the reason for her earlier tears forgotten and her hand still on Loki's chin. The young trickster smiled at her, running his thin little fingers through her downy hair. Loki turned at the sound of footsteps, seeing Thor running toward him with Frigga, Odin, and a few guards in tow.

"Loki! I've brought them!" Thor called. "Come on, Father, Mother! This way!"

"Oh my..." said Frigga, a hand to her mouth upon the sight of the bloody, sleeping man. "Iergon..."

"Get him back to the palace!" commanded Odin. The guards nodded and carefully picked up the man, quickly removing him from the forest.

"My love, was Iergon not staying in Svartalfheim for a while longer?" Frigga asked Odin, who looked deep in thought. He looked to Loki.

"Loki, my son." Loki looked to his father. "What do you have in your arms?" The boy stood carefully and walked to his parents.

"A baby," he answered. "The man was holding her, and she was crying. But she is asleep now." Frigga gasped, looking to Odin. Their gazes said it all; they had no idea that Iergon, Odin's most trusted advisor, had a child.

"Frigga, her ears," Odin whispered to his wife, but Loki and Thor heard it as well and looked to the baby's ears. How could Loki not have noticed it before? The child had long, pointed ears that stuck out of her soft hair, paler than the rest of her skin.

"She's an Elf!" Thor exclaimed, leaning over the sleeping girl. "A _Dark_ Elf!" Not knowing what to make of this, the two brother's looked to their father.

"Half Dark Elf, actually," he corrected thoughtfully. "Half Asgardian. Loki, come, and bring the child. We are returning to the palace. We must discover the origin of this babe, and why Iergon is so gravely injured." With that, Odin turned to leave, Frigga following behind him. Thor scrambled to stay close, but Loki took his time, being extra gentle with the baby.

On the journey home, the boys attempted to question their father about the man, but a stern look from him told them to remain silent. By the time they had traveled back through Asgard and into the palace, Iergon was awake in the healing room, thrashing against the guards.

"What have you done with her?!" Iergon cried. "Where's my baby girl?! Where is Sagya?!" The healers tried to calm him down and get him back into his bed, but the man continued to struggle.

"Be at peace, Iergon!" boomed Odin. "My friend, your daughter is fine. Relax, and lie back down so that the healers may do their duties." Iergon stared at Odin, as if trying to remember who he was, then nodded and lied back down on the stone bed. Loki and Thor were hanging back in the doorway, observing but staying out of the way. Soon, Iergon was telling his tale.

"I met Scyeth in town one day. She was a simple woman, a Dark Elf maiden, and very, very beautiful. We fell in love, and were married in secret," Iergon stated gravely. "It was forbidden for Dark Elves to marry outside for their own kind, therefore we told no one. However, soon, Scyeth was with child. Many thought she was a harlot for having no husband, yet having a baby, but they thought nothing more of it. When the babe was born, we named the little girl Sagya; but they knew that she was my child. The Dark Elves immediately slaughtered Scyeth, and I took little Sagya and fled." The man had to stop explaining as sobs racked his body again.

"Th-they took my love! All I have n-now is my little girl, my Sagya!" He looked to Odin and Frigga with desperate eyes. "Please, your majesties. May I see my daughter?" They nodded somberly.

"Loki," Frigga called softly. "Please bring Sagya here, my son." The pale boy did so, carefully walking to the man with the baby still nestled into his skinny arms. Loki gently transferred the sleeping babe to Iergon.

"Thank you, young prince," he whispered to the trickster, who nodded in response before retreating behind his brother. Iergon stared at Sagya's face as she began to stir.

"She's fine," said Frigga in a caring tone. "The healers have taken care of her. She is healthy and very much alright." Iergon only nodded his acknowledgment. He smiled at his daughter, the last piece he had of his wife. Shaking, he placed a trembling kiss to the baby's forehead and began to weep over her, tears running down his cheeks and neck.

One week later, Iergon died of his wounds. And of a broken heart. Sagya was left alone.

The half Elf baby was adopted by Kalr, a servant woman in the palace of Asgard. As Sagya grew, it was discovered that she had a talent for magic, and she became a scholar in the palace.

Orphaned, half-blooded, and talented in sorcery, the child would have been lost if not for her best and only friends; the princes of Asgard.

**Yay! First ****fan fiction on this site! I've been reading off of FanFiction for years, but this is my first time posting. Hope you like it so far; this WILL be a Loki/OC fanfic, so, no like, no read :)**

**Please share and review! I love you all**

**LUNA VON RAE**


	2. Childhood

Sagya was surrounded by books, focusing all her concentration on the goblet in front of her. She was still young, only about 8 years old, but she was getting stronger day by day. While her best friends were still away with their father, she distracted herself with her studies.

Murmuring an incantation under her breath, one she had long memorized, the water began to rise from the cup on her command. Moving her hand with the water, it followed Sagya's movements, changing shape until it became a snake, fangs barred. It moved as though it were alive, hissing at the girl.

Sagya kept her focus, staring into the water snakes eyes, before whispering the new spell she had just read, willing her magical energy to do her will. She felt the spark right at her fingertips, and the snake began to move slower. She concentrated harder, her thin eyebrows pushed together. The snake began to transform in to a shiny sculpture of silver, stopping when it was about half-changed; then the whole snake plopped back down into the goblet, all water. The spell had failed.

Sagya huffed in disappointment and frustration. She moved a chunk of bright white hair out of her eyes as she continued to read on the spell; to turn water to silver. Sagya should have ended up with a small snake statue made of silver, but all she had was the cup of water she started with. Suddenly, a pair of cold, pale hands cover her grey eyes, making her gasp and drop the book in her hand.

"Guess who," said a smooth voice behind her. Sagya spun around to come face to face with a pair of bright green eyes. She smiled widely.

"Loki!" she cried, excited, throwing her arms around his skinny neck. Loki laughed, hugging her back. She was almost as large as him now, just a few inches shorter. Loki was now 13, still young, but well on his way to becoming a man. "You're back!"

"I've missed you as well, Sagya," said Loki, a smile in his voice. He was glad to be home; the journey with his father and brother had been tiresome, making the mischief god long to be back in this very library. He had been deprived of the ancient smell of the books and ink, and most of all, of his friend.

"How was the journey?" Sagya asked, then her expression fell. "You are not injured, are you?" Loki chuckled at her childish concern.

"I'm fine," Loki assured her. "And the trek was painfully uneventful. I had to sit and listen to Thor rave over Father's adventures, the same ones we've been told since infancy." Sagya rolled her eyes at Loki's complaints.

"It's been quiet without you and Thor," the half Elf commented, toying with Loki's black hair, slicked backwards. The pre-teen grabbed the book that Sagya had dropped.

"Turning water to silver," he read, and Sagya nodded.

"Still some work to be done. The spell failed." Loki looked at the younger girl, amused.

"Well, then shall we get to work?"

* * *

_ "_I'm going to get you, Thor!" Sagya came running down the corridor of the castle, her flowing little sundress flying out behind her. The eldest prince, now at the ripe age of 16, was jogging ahead of the elfling, chuckling as he did. She had approached him in his chambers, insisting that she had been practicing spells all day and wanted to play a game of chase. So, there they were. Most likely setting themselves up for scolding later by Frigga (especially Sagya for no acting lady like), but for now, they were having fun. After all, between all the training, it was nice for Thor to get to act childish for a while.

Suddenly, without warning, Thor's feet flew out from under him and he landed hard on his back. _Ice. _He had slipped on _ice_, and in the middle of the summer. Sagya was becoming as tricky with her magic as Loki. After all, the trickster himself took pride in teaching her his ways. Giggling, Sagya flopped across his stomach, pinning him down.

"I told you!" Thor laughed in a good-natured way.

"I guess you did, little sister!" Thor bellowed. "Or maybe not!" He grabbed the 11-year-old's sides and tickled her relentlessly. She burst into hysterical laughter, trying to roll away from her older friend.

Soon, Loki walked upon the scene, his nose stuck in a book and his mind preoccupied; so much so that he too slipped on the ice, landing a few feet away from Thor and Sagya. The look of utter shock and surprise on his face was priceless, and Thor no longer needed to tickle Sagya. She was laughing too hard at Loki.

Soon, they were all laughing. Not at anything specific, just at each other. And that was how Sagya's guardian, Kalr, a servant in the palace, found them. Rolling on the ice-covered ground, just laughing.

* * *

**Chapter 2. So far so good?**

**Please REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ETC. ETC.**

**Live Long and Prosper**

**Luna von Rae**


End file.
